Natural
by The Dragon Guardian of the Sea
Summary: Haruhi accidentally walks in on two Host Club members. Confused, she finds comfort from someone else.


**A/N:**_ Alright. Here's that fic I had said I was going to post. I suppose I could have posted it under **Ouran Drabbles** but I didn't. I'm telling you this now: This is the first time I've ever written something that has a slash pairing in it. Which explains why that scene is so short. So forgive me if it doesn't seem right. I tried._

_Like usual, reviews aren't mandatory but they're love. Enjoy!_

**Title:** Natural  
**Series:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Haruhi, Hikaru, Kyoya, Tamaki  
**Pairings:** Hikaru/Haruhi with a splash of Kyoya/Tamaki  
**Spoilers**: If you've seen episode 1 or read chapter 1, you're good  
**Word Count:** 1,222  
**BETA:** **_artemisgirl_  
Special note:** Remember that Ayanokoji was that girl from episode 1/chapter 1 who got jealous of Tamaki's affection for Haruhi.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ouran doesn't belong to me. But we all knew this before right? It's all Hatori-sama's.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Natural**_

It was only natural, right? After being around a person for so long, you start to become more tolerate of them. Then that can grow into something more, perhaps.

As much as Haruhi hated to admit it, she was indeed tolerable of Tamaki. She had even grown fond of the older expressive boy. In truth, she was fond of all the other members of the Host Club as well. Kyoya would often intervene whenever she was about to do something stupid that wouldn't go unnoticed by the customers. Hunny constantly offered her sweets and milk, saying that every person needed such things, and Mori helped her out of uncomfortable situations silently and would go out of his way to help and protect her. Kaoru and Hikaru... Kaoru, she saw as a loving brother while Hikaru's feelings towards her were obvious in her eyes. And then there was Tamaki who yearned to see her in girls' clothing while trying to lavish her with love.

But as of late, Tamaki was distancing himself slightly, confusing Haruhi. Was what Ayanokoji said long ago finally coming true? Was Tamaki tiring of her?

Haruhi didn't have long to dwell on the thought, however, as she needed to hurry home to start supper. She grabbed her bag and started for the door.

"Tamaki, I need to speak with you about next week's theme," Kyoya was saying as she walked out the door. It seemed that Kyoya and Tamaki had been meeting every week to discuss "Host Club matters" instead of once a month. Haruhi had no idea what matters they spoke of, but as long as it didn't involve her dressing as a girl she was happy being ignorant.

"Ah, I forgot to ask Hikaru and Kaoru about that project for Japanese History," Haruhi stopped and headed back to the room.

Haruhi opened the door just in time to see a presumably empty room, before noticing Kyoya hovering over Tamaki, who was lying on one of the couches. She opened her mouth to speak up but froze as Tamaki pulled Kyoya close to kiss him. Haruhi let out a surprised squeak, causing Tamaki to jerk his head in her direction. She quickly scooted out of the room and closed the door.

"Haruhi..." Tamaki whispered.

"Don't worry. It's only natural for a child to see their mom and dad display affection to one another," Kyoya stated, before capturing Tamaki's lips with his.

* * *

Haruhi backed up against the wall trying to process what she just saw.

Tamaki and Kyoya.

Tamaki didn't like her, but Kyoya.

In a way, it made sense. It was just... unexpected.

"Haruhi? Are you okay?" A familiar voice came from her left. She turned to see Hikaru frowning at her.

Haruhi made a faint gesture to the music room and mumbled, "Don't go in there,"

Hikaru scooped her into his arms and rubbed his cheek on the crown of her head. "Ah, so you found out about those two?"

"Does everyone else know?" Haruhi asked, abashed.

"Yeah, we've all walked in on those weekly meetings by accident," Hikaru continued, snuggling up against Haruhi. "So, I thought you had to get home."

"Well, I remembered I needed to ask you and Kaoru about our Japanese History project. Where is Kaoru anyways?"

"Ah, he lost his jacket. I said I'd check the music room while he went to check his locker."

"Oh."

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Hikaru asked again. Haruhi didn't answer. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Hikaru's waist tightly.

Needless to say, Hikaru was surprised by Haruhi's actions. But then again, he was silently celebrating when Haruhi started to bury her face in his chest.

Haruhi didn't know what she was doing. She was baffled by what she had seen between Kyoya and Tamaki. She had gotten used to the idea of Tamaki liking her. But perhaps she had been misreading his kindness. But did that mean she was also misinterpreting Hikaru's feelings toward her? She was so unsure of everything, which wasn't like her. And then something felt so right when she was in Hikaru's arms. Why? She felt so confused! But she did know that she didn't like this bewildered feeling at all.

Haruhi started as she felt a pair of soft lips tugging at her earlobe. When Hikaru continued to nibble her ear, she felt as though she were melting. A soft sigh escaped her while she relished this new feeling.

Hikaru grinned when he heard her sigh. He then moved his mouth to Haruhi's neck to place butterfly kisses. He momentarily paused to breathe in the scent that was wholly Haruhi, the smell of mint and lavender.

At a particularly sharp nip, Haruhi's knees buckled. Quickly, Hikaru wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Grinning weakly, Haruhi looked up at him. His eyes, usually bright and dancing with laughter, were now dark with emotion.

Feeling rather bold, Haruhi wrapped her arms around Hikaru's neck and pulled his face down to hers. She gave him a shy smile before pressing her lips to his.

Slightly stunned, Hikaru froze, before he began kissing her back, running his hands through her hair. She tasted sweet, so sweet yet tangy. Hikaru decided that he really liked that taste and he wanted more. Without realizing it, he found himself running his tongue over her soft lips, and he rejoiced as Haruhi opened her mouth to let him in.

Haruhi marveled at how silky Hikaru's lips were, at how tender but strong his kisses were. It all felt so natural. She was slightly startled when she felt his moist tongue caress her lips, but Haruhi knew what he wanted her to do, as she'd read about this in the books her father left laying around, so she opened her mouth obligingly.

Haruhi felt Hikaru's hands move from her hair down her back, and she suddenly found a new appreciation for his featherlike touches. His hands soon wormed their way up inside her uniform jacket and began running themselves over her ribcage. She let out a tiny gasp as one of his hands touched the underside of her breast. Hikaru quickly moved his hands back to her waist as he continued kissing her.

When Haruhi let her own tongue make its way into Hikaru's mouth, he let out a guttural sounding moan.

"My, my, my, Dad. What do we have here?" Kyoya's sharp voice rang out.

Haruhi jumped back and turned to see Kyoya and Tamaki standing in the doorway. Tamaki was staring at her openmouthed. Haruhi ducked her head, avoiding making eye contact with any of the boys in front of her. Hikaru, however, smirked openly at the pair. Kyoya glanced at the others before whipping out his notebook and began scribbling things down.

Kyoya paused his writing and looked up. "If you are going to do that, find someplace private. We don't need customers getting upset over this." He then snapped his notebook shut and walked off, Tamaki in tow.

Haruhi looked up at Hikaru with a slight smile. He grinned back down at her before pulling her into the now vacant music room.

"So, do you want to talk about our Japanese History project now?" Haruhi asked innocently.

She heard another low growl before she was swept up in another passionate kiss.


End file.
